Lass mich raus
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Songfic od německé skupiny Oomph!


_**Lass mich raus**_

_Du hast dich tagelang gewunden,  
>du schreist und blutest schon seit Stunden.<br>Denn heute werd ich neu geborn._

_Ich konnte nicht mehr länger warten.  
>Ich wollte endlich selber atmen.<br>Ich wäre fast in dir erfrorn._

„Tak Hermiono, můžeme začít!" léčitel se povzbudivě usměje na ženu, která právě zažívá nejkrásnější ale zároveň jedny z nejbolestivějších chvil svého života. Žena se na něho vyčerpaně podívá a přikývne. Šetří síly a ví, že mluvení by jí zbytečně vyčerpalo. Na to a hlavně na křik bude času dost.

_Spreiz deine Beine, Mutter,  
>komm lass uns starten.<br>Spreiz deine Beine,  
>lass mich nicht noch länger warten.<em>

_Lass mich raus heute Nacht, tu dich auf.  
>Atme weiter, atme weiter.<br>Ich war lang genug in dir._

„Tatínek nebude při porodu?" zeptá se zvídavá ošetřovatelka. Otře kapky potu z Hermioniného čela.

„Nevím!" vyhrkne skrz zaťaté zuby. Stahy se zrychlují. Tvoreček uvnitř ní jí dává pěkně zabrat. Ošetřovatelka na její odpověď pouze přikývne. Rozrušovat rodičku není dobré. To ví každý. Raději jí pevně stiskne ruku na znamení, že není sama.

_Treib mich aus heute Nacht, gib nicht auf.  
>Atme weiter, atme weiter.<br>Noch bevor ich dich verlier._

_Du konntest nächtelang nicht schlafen,  
>Dachtest die Welt will dich bestrafen.<br>Doch du warst vorher schon verlorn._

„Jde to dobře. Jde Vám to moc dobře Hermiono. Jenom dýchejte!"

Hermiona měla pocit, že po tom co odrodí, bude mít Sv. Mungo o jednoho léčitele míň. Nesnesitelně jí lezl na nervy. _Co bych asi tak měla teď dělat? Hrát Řachavého Petra? Nebo šachy? Nebo mám začít tancovat? Jak někdo může být tak stupidní! A ty mi taky dáváš zabrat_. Promluvila v duchu k dítěti, které se dralo na svět. Které se už teď zdálo být v mnoha ohledech jako jeho nepřítomný otec.

_Ich hab die Nabelschnur gefunden,  
>Noch bin ich eng mit dir verbunden,<br>doch heute werd ich neu geborn._

_Spreiz deine Beine, Mutter,  
>komm lass dich gehen.<br>Spreiz deine Beine,  
>kannst du meinen Kopf schon sehen?<em>

„Už vidím hlavičku!" povzbudivě pronesl léčitel směrem k Hermioně. Ovšem pro ni to moc povzbudivé nebylo. Přeci to jen ještě znamená vytlačit celé tělíčko a to si dost dobře uvědomovala.

„Tohle mu nedaruju." Zafučela ztěžka Hermiona. „Tohle si odnese! A ke všemu tady ještě není!" zakňučela rozzlobeně a bezmocně. Další nával nelichotivých poznámek na adresu jejího manžela zanikl v jejím křiku.

„On určitě přijde, uvidíte." Usmála se na ní vševědoucně ošetřovatelka. Hermiona měla v té chvíli pocit, že musí být příbuzná Brumbála. _Ten výraz ve tváři! Celý Brumbál!_ Její myšlenky ovšem byly přetrženy dalším vypouzením tělíčka dítěte.

_Und Du presst so sehr,  
>denn du tust dich schwer.<br>Lass mich jetzt nicht allein._

_Und ich stoß empor,  
>aus dem Schoß hervor.<em>

_Atme endlich weiter,  
>lass mich nicht noch länger warten.<em>

Dveře místnosti se prudce rozrazí a dovnitř vtrhne evidentně rozrušený budoucí otec. V obličeji celý uřícený, nutno dodat, že mu to vůbec nesluší. Zraky všech v místnosti se stočí na něho. On má ovšem oči jen pro ženu, která za chvíli přivede na svět jejich prvorozené dítě.

„Hermiono!" vykřikne jméno své ženy a dvěma velkými kroky či spíš skoky je u ní. Vztáhne k němu ruku, kterou bezmyšlenkovitě chytne a pevně stiskne. „Promiň, já chtěl, chtěl přijít dřív, ale dozvěděl jsem se to až teď a já já. Promiň." Utnul svůj koktavo-sípavý monolog. Hermiona mu věnovala pouze unavený škleb, jenž měl být úsměvem, a pevně stiskla jeho ruku.

„Tak Hermiono, při další kontrakci naposledy zatlačte." Pronesl léčitel slibným tónem a přetrhl tak chvilku souznění mezi budoucími rodiči.

_Lass mich raus heute Nacht, tu dich auf.  
>Atme weiter, atme weiter.<br>Ich war lang genug in dir._

_Atme weiter, atme weiter.  
>Ich war lang genug in dir.<em>

_Atme weiter, atme weiter.  
>Noch bevor ich dich verlier.<em>

„Je to chlapec!" místností se rozlehne pláč novorozence. Malé plíce se poprvé naplnily kyslíkem. Léčitel počká, dokud nedotepe pupeční šňůra. Odstřihne jí. Podá chlapce ošetřovatelce a sám se věnuje ještě nezbytné poporodní péči o Hermionu. Ošetřovatelka zabalí chlapce do modré přikrývky a položí vyčerpané Hermioně na hruď.

„Díky. Děkuju. Omlouvám se, že jsem nepřišel včas. Chtěl jsem tu být s tebou celou dobu." Koktal novopečený otec a nespouštěl přitom oči z modrého vrtícího se rance.

„To nevadí. Hlavně, že jsi přišel." Věnovala Hermiona svému muži láskyplný pohled. Poté hlavu stočila k uzlíku na své hrudi. „Je nádherný! Dokonalý!

„No jistě, je to přeci můj syn!" zazubí se na svého synka pyšný otec. Hermiona mu věnuje pouze rychlý pohled.

„Ne tuhle chvíli si kazit nebudeme, že ne?" Pošeptá drobkovi v náručí. „ A bude po tobě, koukej, má tvoje vlásky." pohladí chlapečka po hlavě, kde se už teď objevilo blonďaté chmýří.


End file.
